


In Jackson, she found something pretty.

by jimicus



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus





	

Well, here we are kiddo! The real life Jackson, in real life Mississippi. "This is just another camp. Isn't there somewhere around here that is at least pretty?" I'm sure there is, lets drive. Cruising around, the lithe Irathiant girl, woman now, noticed some hills. Go up there Nola

Irisa, you go on ahead. I'm just going to stay around here and tend the grass. Noting something odd. Irisa said, "We live and die together." Her father said, "Just holler, I'll find you."

It wasn't far from this spot that Nolan first heard the crying girl in a bunker he just took over. It was on this spot or here about, Second Lieutenant Joshua Nolan, in the war against the Volantis Collective, got his nickname. As a new officer in the 9th Mechanized "Iron Demons" it was his task to clear out any alien invaders. 

As cheesy as it sounds, there were real aliens invading earth! There were several different types of Votans. All of which had vastly differing talents. Nolan, at the time, didn't particularly care. A bullet always tells the truth. And he had no problem putting bullets into the heads of all variety of Votans. 

That all changed when, after capturing a bunker or temple or something, and he and his corporal heard the screams of a child. The bunker was well guarded, but not good enough against the 9th. Most of it had been cleared, the entire company under his command spread out within it. The last hall had nothing conspicuous about it, except the scream of a little girl. While Nolan and his corporal, "Eddie" entered the chamber the two saw a screaming redhead Irathiant girl. She was being tortured. By her own people for some reason. Horrified, 'Eddie' said, "She's just a baby!" This was the moment, Lt. Joshua Nolan won his nickname. Responding to 'Eddie', Nolan said..."No one left alive!" 

It has been changed to "No man left alive" and thats what took. While Eddie and the remaining human soldiers slaughtered Votans, Nolan lifted and carried a little Irath girl out of the building. All she could do was hug him, and all he could do was hug her back. He grabbed his canteen of water and gave it to the little Irath. "Its OK kiddo." He allowed a medic to tend her wounds. Uncle "Eddie" came to tussle the little girl, but from that day forward Nolan was a father and the Irath was his daughter.

Few, if any had ever seen a child. The entire Company came and wanted to give her presents. No one knew how old she was. She looked to be about 6 by human standards. But she got socks, a nice warm coat, and lots of things to keep her warm. If "Irisa" really liked what she got she would give them a kiss. That lasted all of about a day. Nolan put a stop to it. He put her on his back and carried her in a backpack for almost a year. But she still got treats. 

When she got a Swiss army knife was when she stopped being cute. 

She let Nolan and Eddie play with her, the rest got the bad end of a blade. 

14 years later, after the war, she was still with Nolan. Still on the hunt for pretties!


End file.
